Spirit of Fire
by Kami no Kyuubi
Summary: A trainer chosen by Mew to help the Pokemon world. This is his journey across the 7 regions (I'll do Orre if requested)(and since Sun and Moon aren't out yet won't be added unless I can find a way). Sorry if chapters are short, I'm hoping to add length to them as i get better. So for both of our sakes R&R. No Flames, those are never good for anybody. Don't own cover photo.


Josh Stroud was one of the people known as a pokemaniac, when he just liked the pokemon anime and games. He was a great person overall, he did well in school, exercised, just a good member of society, only being 17 years of age. He also loved Pokemon, fire types being his favorite. If asked who his favorite Pokemon was, the answer would surprise people, it was the Ralts evolutionary line, Gardevoir being his favorite of those, with its great stat and the diversity of the moves it can learn. He never does professional Pokemon though, due to him saying that it's not true Pokemon battling, the Pokemon don't sit and wait to get hit by an attack, there were no combos to perform, strategy was having a type advantage, when in reality if trained well enough a grass type could defeat a fire type. His friend Martin agreed with him wholeheartedly, sadly it was the only one in his circle that agreed, of course, most of them became douchebags after winning a couple tournaments, so the term friend was used loosely when he referred to them. He was right now playing his ds and playing Pokemon Alpha Sapphire.

Josh was just playing around training the next generation of his original team, his old team he figured deserved, 'retirement' for lack of better, he had his primary Pokemon since before gen 2. He got his Charizard in the Pokemon Red. He continued to collect his current team, with a Ninetails added in Gen 2, an Umbreon and a Blaziken in gen 3, Infernape in gen 4, and a Gardevoir in Gen 6. Gen 5 didn't really appeal to him for Pokemon, sure he loved Serperior, his favorite grass type Pokemon. He had the baby version of the team from breeding with a Ditto. He also found that the Pokemon has max IVs so now just to make them max EV, through Super Training, now he was just sitting maxing out their Ev's how he wanted them. He heard a knock and got up.

"I got it" he called into the house and walked to the door not far from the couch. He stood and looked to see if he was decent enough to open the door. His black hair slicked back with a single bang overhanging in his nordic blue eyes. He had a pale complexion and a healthy build due to normal exercise. Currently, he wore a normal plain white t-shirt and some denim shorts. He answered the door to see his friend Martin.

He was two inches shorter than Josh, who was 6'2, with bubble gum pink hair, yeah I'm not kidding and he says it's natural too. He was kinda lanky. He wore a black shirt that read 'Original 151 or none' with the gen 1 Pokedex and Red in the way you see him in HeartGold, with denim shorts on, he was staring at his phone, most likely playing Pokemon go.

"Just need 2 more candies… oh hi, Josh all things aside I need to talk to you, seriously" when Martin wanted to talk seriously it was to be taken seriously.

"Alright come on man, just make yourself at home" Martin put his phone away and walked in the house running his hands through his hair and sighed.

"Hypothetically, if I told you I could take you to the Pokemon world, what would your answer be" he sat down looking deadly serious, Josh looked at him with a little doubt but decided to answer.

"Take you up on the opportunity, without hesitation, you know how my life is" Martin nodded and closed his eyes seemingly in thought, he nodded and sat up and was surrounded by a glow, the surrounding area turned gray and time has stopped moving. Martin stopped glowing and revealed he was a pink, bipedal Pokémon with mammalian features. his snout is short and wide, and he has triangular ears and large, blue eyes. He has short arms with three-fingered paws, large hind legs and feet with oval markings on the soles, and a long, thin tail ending in an ovoid tip. His fur is so fine and thin. He was a Mew. Josh looked at his hand and slapped himself really hard, now he had a Mew for a friend and a sore cheek.

"Mind explaining" Josh said now rubbing his now sore cheek. Mew giggled and floated.

"Well, I called in a favor from Arceus" Josh rose and eyebrow.

"… you can't be serious" Mew nodded.

"Yep Arceus, you see we need help over in our universe, since Ash doesn't exist there, and we need someone to help out. You are just the best candidate we could find, of course, we had three other legendaries looking, but no one found anybody" Josh surprisingly calm nodded and contemplated, reached into his pocket and pulled out his Ds.

"Can I have my current team"

"Umm, well it depends on..." Josh opened the Ds.

"Look here" Mew looked to see baby versions of the aforementioned Pokemon.

"Oh, I see you did some breeding, hmm, we can work with that" then out of nowhere they disappeared.


End file.
